HeroHeroine
by FangsAndClaws
Summary: My first story for Maximum Ride. Though Max never mentioned it, she always wondered why Fang was so dark and quiet. When new powers sprout between both of them, Max and Fang are just about to relive his brutal past. TO BE RE-WRITTEN! I JUST DONT LIKE IT!
1. Prologue

**Hey, I've been a member of this site forever and I just recently read the Maximum Ride Saga. It was awesome! I loved it so much I read all three books in three days! So, this idea popped into my head. Hope you like! (More info at bottom) Take notice there are some slight changes to this prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. **

* * *

**Hero/Heroine **

By: FangsAndClaws

**Summary**: My first story for Maximum Ride. Though Max never mentioned it, she always wondered why Fang was so dark. When new powers sprout between the two of them, Max and Fang are just about to re-live his brutal past. Why hadn't Jeb told them about any of the things they are seeing? FAX! Rest of Flock is in story, don't know if I want Niggy, my thoughts about it aren't clear. Inspired by Boys Like Girls song: "Hero/Heroine". After the 3rd; "StWaOES."

**Prologue:**

It was a dark and stormy night when Jeb sighed, looking at some metal dog cages. These weren't any ordinary dog cages though and they didn't hold dogs. Inclosed inside were phenomenoms of nature; human-avian hybrids. First there was Maximum, "Max." She was the oldest by six months and currently eight years of age. Her hair was a light blonde color, but Jeb knew it would turn darker into a dirty blonde, for that's exactly what his did. Behind her closed eyelids were bright brown orbs that shined with innocence.

Next there was Isaac (A/N: I made that up for story purposes), who every one just called Iggy. He was the seconded oldest also at eight. His orange-red hair was kept short for experiment reasons. Behind his closed eyes, though, was something totally different compared to Max's. His once light blue eyes that held so much curiosity, were clouded. About a year ago they, "they" being the whitecoats, wanted to test a new kind of sight designed specifically for the Flock that enhanced their vision. Not wanting to harm Max and her future, they used Iggy. Something went wrong and he was left forever blind. He seemed to be OK with it and welcomed his new advantages with open arms.

Then there was Monique, "Nudge." Sweet, talkative, five-year old Nudge. She had such a motor mouth, constantly talking with what Max called the "Nudge Channel: All Nudge, All the time." Her hair was a very dark brown, always kept in some new style. Her eyes held deep, rich chocolate irises. She also seemed to have the biggest appetite of them all, but that didn't seem to bug her or mess with her body structure.

Jacob, (A/N: Made up) the "Gasman", was a somewhat innocent blond boy with striking blue eyes. When he is around, you never know who was talking, but you always know that he is or was there. The meaning of that sentence is that even though he was two years old and barely talked, he was a real pro at mimicking people, whether they be girl or boy, child or adult. Also, due to some type of failure in his DNA combinding, he suffered with serious digestive problems, not that this bothered him. If anything, it made him more mischevious.

Lastly, there was Angel, which was her real name. She looked exactly like the Gasman because she was his new born baby sister. Angel was bright for her young age, always giggling or laughing at someone or something. Max took an immediate liking to her, like some kind of bond. And Angel also seemed extremely comfortable around the older girl, too. She completed the group who would grow up to save the entire Earth. No one could predict what was instore for these fortunate, yet unfortunate, five.

A "thud" distracted Jeb from his thoughts. It sounded like something fell. Walking around, he looked everywhere, but there was no sign that anything tried to defy the law of gravity. Sighing once again, he leaned on the ledge of a window sill, looking out the window to the School's "backyard". Then he cocked his head with an eyebrow raised. There was a box sitting in the middle of the yard in the middle of a storm. He knew that wasn't there before.

Grabbing his rain jacket, he made his way quickly over to the box and lifted it. He had some difficulty at first because it was a lot heavier than he expected. Jeb made his way back inside the building and lifted the box onto a bare table. There was a blanket covering the top and it was soaked. Pulling it back gently so as not to disturb whatever was in it, Jeb gasped at what he saw.

It was a young boy; no older than Max herself. He looked worse for wear. His hair was matted and looked as if it was also blood-stained. His skin was so pale for someone his age. Scratches, brusies, and nasty gashes covered almost every limb of his body. Lastly there was an angry red scar on his face that ran from above his left eyebrow all the way down to a little past his temple. It looked also infected. Jeb looked at him with concern and worry written all over his face. Just as he put his arms under the child's back, he flinched back, eyes wide. This boy wasn't completely human. He had dark, jet black wings on his back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading atleast! Please do hit the purple button at the bottom left hand corner. I need reviews on what I did good and what I can improve on. Please R&R! Mild flames are welcome, just don't go crazy with them!**

**FangsandClaws**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, so right now, I need to fix a lot of stuff. The prologue is going to be fully fix (but not changed). Thanks so much to my helpful reviewers! It was like midnight when I typed most of that and I was too lazy to go and look at the book. **(scold)** Shout-out to my reviewers:**

**Pamina Rose INC.- Thanks. I was really hoping for something original.**

**nudge343- Once again (I rant too much) thanks for the info! I will change that asap!**

**therealme1123- Don't worry about being nit-picky. Everybody does it. I'll take that into consideration. Thanks for the review!**

**rainbowriter96- Did she really?! Man, I think I skipped over that part somehow. Well thanks anyway!**

**Makmay04- Happy Holidays to you too! Thanks for the review!**

**I promise this next chapter is probably better!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson. Therefore I do not own Maximum Ride. I do own this plot, and any (if any, but I don't think there will be any) OC's that I put in.

* * *

**

**Hero/Heroine**

By: FangsAndClaws

**Chapter One: Max's POV--Age 14--Present Time**

Watch. The wonderful job of staying up for hours, no matter how tired you are, and _watching._ For what, you ask? Anything. Anything and everything that could be considered "mysterious." A lot of things in our lives are mysterious, that's why we had three different shifts of watching. I had first, Fang second, and Iggy was last. It pretty much was always that way unless Fang decided to argue that he wanted first, even though he always lost pretty much every time. Thank you for Maxocracy. Nudge and the rest of the Flock were still too young and vulnerable to be staying up to watch for prediators.

At that moment there was a rustling beside me. My senses went a little haywire, but other than that I was calm. I knew for a fact that it was Fang, coming to regain his title as Watcher for the second shift. His long and lanky, yet strong, body slid down next to me with gracefulness. I felt a pang of envy at that grace, but pushed it away. He was right next to me, but still far enough away so we were not touching.

"Hey," I said quietly, starting up a conversation because I knew for a fact he wouldn't. Fang was very quiet and secluded most of the time, not much of a chatterbox, unlike someone I knew in the Flock...Nudge. I shifted to a more comfortable position, my left leg bent in towards my right knee, and my right leg bent, going behind me.

"Hey." was the answer I got. Man, what was up with his one word answers? I turned towards him about to repremand him once again about his one-word talking, but stopped when a certain something loomed into my view. It was that scar that rested above his left eye. Looking at it made me always feel...well I can't explain it, but it always made me stop in my tracks. He raised an eyebrow in question. I stumbled for something to say. Here's what I came up with:

"Um...What are you doing here?" That was a completely stupid question. I already knew what he was here for!

But my telepathy didn't seem to be working today, as if I even had it, and he gave me a "what the h-e-double hockey sticks are you talking about?" look. Behind it I noticed another emotion; concern. About me? But as soon as it was there, it disappeared, being replaced with his impassive look. Sometimes I hated that "bored" look. Now was one of those times. "Are you being serious, or trying to pull something?" Fang's voice cut through the air, startling me, but I didn't jump...I think.

"Uh, yeah. Stupid question." To get around the completely one-sided awkward moment, I brought up our current dilema at hand; where were we to stay? After the whole deal with Itex and the "Flock Split-up", there had been a lot of tension between us; Fang and I. I think he was "concerned" lightly about if the remaining Itexs' would attack. Me, myself...I was completely worried that Fang would try to leave again. That was practically the only reason I was such a wreck at the time. "Where are we going to go? We can't go back to our original house and right now, Dr. Martinez's," I kinda refused to call her "mom", "is out of the question. Any ideas?"

Fang looked back towards me after looking at the sky for a few seconds. "Max, I know that's not your problem. Someone who doesn't even know you could tell that that wasn't the problem for you."

On the inside I grew irate and mind-glared at him. I hated how he could read me like an open book. "Oh yeah, if you're so smart, what am I worried about if I'm not worried about where we are going to live?" Wow, that was a mouth full and really confusing. Hope he understood it.

He sighed, almost sadly, but quickly covered it up. "The fact that we split up the flock."

Tons of emotions swirled through my mind all at once: sadness, regret, and irritation were the main three. Sadness about the problem being brought up so suddenly even though I knew it was bound to happen, especially now. Regret at leaving Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman at such a fragile time. I still scolded and punished myself for it. And lastly, the main and biggest emotion; irritation. Irritation that he figured out exactly what was on my mind. "I hate you." I said, being sarcastic, pretending to pout.

Fang grinned a little, if it could even qualify as a grin, before it once again disappeared in a flash. He didn't even bother answering or saying a witty comment back. We sat in silence for another set of minutes before I dismissed myself and walked to find a spot to sleep. It was hard and rocky, but I could manage. I couldn't sleep though, and it had nothing to do with the conditions or weather. It had everything to do with the boy sitting to my right at the opening of this cave. Fang.

* * *

**Fang's POV--Age 8--Past Time**

There was one main thing I noticed when I finally came out of my slumber; how much my body ached. Everything hurt everywhere. My legs were killing me and felt as if they were ripped to shreds. My arms felt as if they were on fire and absolutely nothing could put it out. My chest heaved heavily, every intake causing pain, every exhale causing a burn. My head swam with grogginess and a strong massive headache, as if my head was going to explode and my brains were going to be flung everywhere. Sorry, kinda graphic.

I heard a noise and then found out it was me groaning and whimpering at the pain. I quickly bottled up the sounds, just in case _they_ were around the corner. After my eyes finally ajusted to the light, I looked around in bewilderment. This place was completely different. A door opening startled me out of my moment of awe, which actually wasn't much.

A man dressed in normal everyday clothes walked in leisurely. His face said otherwise though and seemed to be engraved with determination and tired lines. He walked up to my bedside and then began the parade of questions.

"Do you feel ok?" I decided to lie and nodded yes. One, because I was taught not to talk. If I did, it resulted in harsh punishments. Secondly, I didn't really trust my rough and unused voice. "What is your name?" Name? I didn't have a name. I had an experiment number. It was experiment 00-4165. My old mentor said it standed for "Fang." That's exactly what I told him.

"Fang." I was right about my voice. It was rusty sounding and so scratchy it actually made it itch. I coughed to get rid of it. It only made it worse, but I refused to show any weaknesses infront of this strange man; at least not anymore than the one's he's already seen.

"My name is Jeb. While you're here, we are going to try to help you get better, okay?" I just opted for nodding again. Then he suddenly lifted me off the bed, noting how light my body was, partially my bird bones, partially part starvation, and set me on the ground, helping me regain my balance. "I'm going to put you in the backyard to play with two other kids your age while I attend to some other kids who need help."

After looking at the ground the whole time he spoke, watching my feet move as we walked, I looked up and noticed we arrived at our destination. "Have fun." Those were his last words as he pushed me into the small enclosed courtyard. I felt trapped. Everywhere I looked there was a giant wall with some kind of curled wire across the top. It reminded me of a prison yard. Suddenly a girl walked up to me, pulling a boy by the hand. The boy looked frantic.

"What are we doing?!" he whispered urgently to her. On the other hand she seemed to be care free.

"Stop worrying. Everything's OK." she answered, then she turned to me. "Hi, I'm Max and this is my friend Iggy." Wow, "Max"...that's a cool name. Not to be mean, but "Iggy" sounded really funny; not that I laugh at really anything now.

"Fang." My raspy voice answered. One single word. I noticed suddenly that they were exactly like me; each had wings on their back. Max's was a cream colored with white streaks and brown speckles in random spots. Iggy's seemed golden-yellow like.

"What are you here for?" she, "Max", asked. I didn't bother to answer her. What was the use? When _they _found out about this, they were going to be furious. I might as well not even try to get close to these people. For all I know, it could end in something extremely bad...

* * *

**Ok, so it was a lot long and (I hope) better. Please R&R and mild flames are still welcome, just don't go crazy with them. Poor Fang! I feel so bad making him suffer, but it makes the story seem more interesting, knowing he did not come from the School.**

**FangsandClaws**


End file.
